mathwikiaorg_ru-20200215-history
Теория катастроф
Теория катастроф — раздел прикладной математики, ветвь теории бифуркаций, важный инструмент для исследования динамических систем; также — специальный раздел более общей теории сингулярностей в геометрии. История Основы теории катастроф были заложены прежде всего в трудах американского тополога Хасслера Уитни (Hassler Whitney) в 1955 году, в 1960х этой теорией занялся французский математик и филдсовский лауреат 1958 года Рене Том (René Thom). Однако популярность идеи Уитни и Тома приобрели только благодаря нескольким публикациям Кристофера Зимана (Christopher Zeeman), в 1970х. Элементарные катастрофы Запись и классификация катастроф по В. И. Арнольду В. И. Арнольд предложил классификацию катастроф en:ADE classification, использующую глубокие связи с теорией групп Ли. * A''0 — несингулярная точка: V = x . * ''A''1 — локальный экстремум, либо устойчивый минимум или неустойчивый максимум V = \pm x^2 + a x . * ''A''2 — складка * ''A''3 — чашка * ''A''4 — ласточкин хвост * ''A''5 — бабочка * ''A''k — an infinite sequence of one variable forms V=x^{k+1}+\cdots * ''D''4- — эллиптическая омбилика * ''D''4+ — гиперболическая омбилика * ''D''5 — параболическая омбилика * ''D''k — an infinite sequence of further umbilic forms * ''E''6 — the symbolic umbilic V = x^3+y^4+a x y^2 +bxy+cx+dy * ''E''7 * ''E''8 Применения теории катастроф Создание и развитие этой части математического анализа было связано с широками возможностями наглядного анализа некоторых сложных явлений, особенно тех, которые встречаются при описании самых разных естественных явлений (радуга, каустика, устойчивость сложных систем, колебания и разрушение в строительной механике, поведение в этологии, и даже бунты в тюрьмах). См. также * Каскад бифуркаций * Принцип домино * Теория сингулярностей * Переход количественных изменений в качественные * Единство и борьба противоположностей Литература На русском языке * Постон Т., Стюарт И. ''Теория катастроф и её приложения.— М.: Мир, 1980, 607 с. * Арнольд В. И. Теория катастроф.— 3-е издание,— М.: Наука, 1990, 128 с. На английском языке * Arnold, Vladimir Igorevich. Catastrophe Theory, 3rd ed. Berlin: Springer-Verlag, 1992. * Gilmore, Robert. Catastrophe Theory for Scientists and Engineers. New York: Dover, 1993. * Postle, Denis. Catastrophe Theory — Predict and avoid personal disasters. Fontana Paperbacks 1980. ISBN 0-00-635559-5 * Poston, Tim and Stewart, Ian. Catastrophe Theory and Its Applications. London, San Francisco, Melbourne: Pitman, 1978 * Poston, T. and Stewart, Ian. Catastrophe: Theory and Its Applications. New York: Dover, 1998. ISBN 0-486-69271-X. * Sanns, Werner. Catastrophe Theory with Mathematica: A Geometric Approach. Germany: DAV, 2000. * Saunders, Peter Timothy. An Introduction to Catastrophe Theory. Cambridge, England: Cambridge University Press, 1980. * Thom, René. Structural Stability and Morphogenesis: An Outline of a General Theory of Models. Reading, MA: Addison-Wesley, 1989. ISBN 0-201-09419-3. * Thompson, J. Michael T. Instabilities and Catastrophes in Science and Engineering. New York: Wiley, 1982. * Woodcock, Alexander Edward Richard and Davis, Monte. Catastrophe Theory. New York: E. P. Dutton, 1978. * Zeeman, E.C. Catastrophe Theory-Selected Papers 1972—1977. Reading, MA: Addison-Wesley, 1977. Внешние ссылки На русском языке На английском языке * CompLexicon: Catastrophe Theory * Catastrophe teacher Категория:Математика Категория:Теория бифуркаций Категория:Теория сингулярностей Категория:Теория систем de:Katastrophentheorie (Mathematik) en:Catastrophe theory es:Teoría de las catástrofes fi:Katastrofiteoria fr:Théorie des catastrophes it:Teoria delle catastrofi ja:カタストロフィー理論 nl:Catastrofentheorie pl:Teoria katastrof zh:突變論